


Fracturing Soul

by BlueCiffee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Betrayal, Fanfiction, Female Percy, forgotten, olympus, pj - Freeform, th - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCiffee/pseuds/BlueCiffee
Summary: A Female Percy Jackson betrayed story.Fullish story on wattpad and quotev under the username: BlueCiffee





	1. Chapter 1

She could hear the cheering around her, the laughing, the celebrating. The war with Gaea was over, the young woman killing and fighting her single handily.

 

Many gave her looks of awe and admiration.

 

Claps on the back, handshakes, hugs.

 

But she didn't see anything, no. She was in a daze. The only thing going through her mind was:

 

Why did he cheat on me?

 

Was I not enough?

 

Did he ever really love me?

 

These were the thoughts going through the mind of the great heroine, the mighty Persephone Jackson, slayer of Gaea and monsters, the twice hero of Olympus, loved by none and all. The gods may never admit it but they were thankful and truly cared for the heroine. 

 

And who cheated on her? Well, that's her 'loyal' boyfriend, Andrew Chase son of Athena.

 

She couldn't believe it. 

 

She didn't know what to do, Andrew didn't know she saw.

 

she saw him making out with a minor goddess, earlier in the before the meeting party which was still going in full swing in Olympus's city streets. Persephone or 'Perci' as she liked to be called was heartbroken when she realized Andrew cheated on her.

 

And to make matters worse, Andrew seemed to be afraid of her after Tartarus. No one noticed but Perci, but she ignored it, gave him some time to recuperate. She knew why he was so frightened, she was too. Of herself. Because she enjoyed being able to control that poison, and like she thought in Tartarus, the glass ball was broken. Perci had secretly practiced on some sleeping humans. She could control their blood, and with enough practice, she would be able to freeze or boil it too. 

 

What really disappointed her was that he didn't even have the heart to break up with her. Like, come on! You know this relationship is falling apart at least break up with before going off and cheating on me. She still didn't know what to do about all this, Perci loved Andrew with all her heart, so much that she didn't let him fall into Tartarus alone.

 

She had decided. She will confront him. Anti-climactical right? But what else was she supposed to do, her best friend since she was twelve betrayed her. She didn't have anyone to turn to. Well, at least no one that has been there since the beginning. 

 

Her mother, Sally Jackson, was murdered in front of Perci's eyes when she was only 8, by Gabe. That damn bastard. What? did you think he was a statue because of the medusa head? News flash, that never happened, the souvenir for that was the pearl. Nothing else.

Thus Perci has had to live with Gabe for the past... She was 18 now, woohoo... 10 years? give or take a year. When she wasn't at the camp or on quests. Gabe abuses her, she can't even say she's a virgin because Gabe took everything away. Her childhood, her innocence, her virginity. He only helped chip away at her shattering heart.

She hid behind a facade, a facade of a happy, trouble maker, seaweed brain.

 

Perci's Pov:

 

I walked up to Andrew who was laughing with Jason, both wearing a simple shirt with jeans, Andrew had a gray sweater. how could he do that? He cheated on me and went on with life. I was shaking slightly, hands in my pocket.

 

"A-Andrew?" I said with a stutter, damn it! Why did I stutter?

 

Instantly both of them stopped talking, "are you alright Seaweed brain?" Andrew and Jason asking the same thing.

 

Inside I growled at the nickname, if only they knew that I was acting like that for their sake... and mine because if the leader is scared and broken, everyone is scared and broken. plus I'm actually quite smart.

 

Outside I smiled shyly, "could I talk to you, wise guy?" Andrew nods and Jason walks away with a good bye and goes to look for someone. Probably Piper.

 

I grab Andrews hand and we both look for a secluded part of Olympus, passing by many demigods Immortals and nature spirits. surprisingly the hallway that has the doors to the throne room is quiet, one of the doors open.

 

We walk a little ways down when Andrew asks, "so what's up Perce?" He comes up to kiss me but I back away, he looks confused but shakes it off. "So? What's wrong?" He prods.

 

I look him in the eye dead serious. "How long do you think it would take me to figure out you were cheating on me?" Keeping back the tears quite well if I do say so myself.

 

Andrew opens his mouth, then closes it, then opens it again, "w-wha-what?"

 

"Would you like me to repeat myself Athenian?" I ask harshly.

 

He opens his mouth to make an excuse, but a glare from me closes it. He sighs, running his hand through his hair. Then softly says, "I'm sorry." His eyes show his shock at me finding out, and his guilt on me knowing he's been cheating.

 

"Sorry? SORRY?" I yell out, "you have the audacity to tell me sorry after you cheated on me? I fell into Tartarus for YOU! And you couldn't break up with me before you CHEATED?" I'm breathing haggardly, "after everything I've done you decide to cheat on me, and not even break up with me. That's low child of Athena, we're done." I finish quietly and spin around, head held high.

 

I start to walk away and hear him stutter a 'what' out, "are you deaf? I told you were done, our relationship is null and void." I say without stopping, hesitating, or turning around.

 

He grabs my wrist, I rip my hand out of his and slap him hard. My hand slides to Riptide, "touch me again mr.chase and I will kill you." His hand is on his cheek that is turning an angry red, eyes wide when he notices the hand on Riptides pen form.

 

Tears start to well up and I whip around.

 

He can't see me cry. I chant.

 

He can't see how much he hurt me.

 

He can't see how weak I am.

 

How close I am to shatter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Female Percy Jackson betrayed story.
> 
> Fullish story on wattpad and quotev under the username: BlueCiffee

\-----•-----  
Dear Hestia's Lullaby  
\-----•-----

I make it to the open throne room door and I lean on them taking deep breaths, I look back over making sure he can't see me. He looks sad but like it was inevitable. My hands go to the place where my heart is. I feel like screaming in pain.

 

Another dagger stabs my torn apart heart. Tears are running down my face.

 

I look around the throne room it's dark except for the hearth. The world around me is turning blurry.

 

The hearth.

 

Hestia.

 

I stumble over there, constantly tripping over my feet and when I'm half a meter away from the hearth I collapse. My head is ringing. I can feel tears falling down my cheeks. Gentle hands take my face in their hands and point my chin up.

 

I see a thirty-year-old Hestia, looking at me with concern and love. She heard the conversation, the last logical part of my head whispers.

 

Stop crying perci. You have to be strong. For camp. For the gods. For your friends. For the world. I yell at myself internally.

 

They can't see you break.

 

Hestia sees me slowly stop sobbing. She sees me put up my walls hiding the shattered soul. When I'm almost done collecting myself she speaks.

 

"Perci," she says softly, "It's okay to cry, you don't have to be strong right now." She brings me into a hug, my forehead on her shoulder. "You can let it all out, I won't judge, I'm right here, I won't leave."

 

At those words, my walls fall. 

 

And I sob.

 

I weep.

 

Heart-wrenching sobs.

 

I weep for all those lost.

 

For Silena 

 

For Beckendorf

 

For Luke

 

For Leo, the idiot who sacrificed himself.

 

For little Amy child of Hecate, torn apart by a hellhound.

 

For Gabriel son of Ares, head chopped off.

 

For Zara daughter of Aphrodite, who saved a group of little demigods from a drakon.

 

For everyone. I remember all their names. Everyone I couldn't save.

 

My heart feels like it's been stabbed.

 

I can't get enough oxygen.

 

My wailing echoes throughout the throne room.

 

Hestia just holds my while a weep. And in that moment I see my mother. My sweet lovely mom. I hug Hestia closer, burying my head into her shoulder. My sweet lovely mother, who I wasn't strong enough to save.

 

She's there keeping me from taking Riptide and stabbing it through my chest.

 

My heart wrenches. I hold onto Hestia like me life depends on it.

 

The sobs punched through, ripping through my body, my heart beating.

 

I screamed in pain.

 

The pain of my broken heart. It feels like my heart is being pulled out of my chest. Everything around me was null and void. My sobs and screams of pain so loud the throne room was vibrating. It was the only thing you could hear

 

My heart stretched and pulled, ripping itself apart than stitching itself together.

 

Sobs heaved out of my mouth my lungs. And the sound only increased.

 

And Hestia, dear Hestia only rocks me and continues to sing the lullaby. Quiet tears falling down her face. So sad that the heroine of Olympus had so little hope and was so so broken. 

 

And slowly, so so slowly my sobs quiet down and I fall asleep on Hestia's shoulder, To her sweet, sweet lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Female Percy Jackson betrayed story.
> 
> Fullish story on wattpad and quotev under the username: BlueCiffee

\-----•-----  
Award Ceremony  
\-----•-----

Perci was getting ready for the 'award ceremony' she looked at herself in the floor-length mirror, she usually doesn't wear dresses. But today, it made her feel pretty. Or prettier

 

Because she wasn't pretty enough for Andrew. shhh, calm down. I can't have another breakdown like yesterday. After I fell asleep sobbing in Hestia's arms, I woke up on a soft bed in the Travelers Hotel on Olympus, there was a ginormous pile of blue pancakes drowned in syrup, with a small flower bouquet and a note with a heart in a fire drawn on it.

 

She looked at the mirror again.

 

She was wearing a dress that stopped just above the knee, with a black heart shaped bodice and a green and white striped skirt. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun a few strands framing her face. A silver whitish heart locket around her neck, and Fully Black converse. No way to Hades was she wearing heels

 

Everyone said she was super pretty, but then why did Andrew cheat on her?

 

 

Third person pov

 

"...Olympus survived thanks to me-" Zeus stopped suddenly when he realized everyone was glaring at him. He sighed and thanked everybody. This has been going on for 30 minutes or more, like if Athena is falling asleep imagine how boring it is!

 

"Athena, are you even listening?" Zeus asks face Turing red.

 

Athena jolts awake, and rushedly says, "of course, of course, now onto the gifts." Zeus gets redder realizing he wasn't going to finish his 'wonderful' speech, and that his favorite daughter wasn't listening. But he doesn't say anything because of all the glares centered on him.

 

"Fin-" ignoring the snickers from immortal and mortal beings alike, "-ally we would like to reward the demigods."

 

The Greeks got promised that they would get help rebuilding camp and building new cabins, all Greek demigods would be claimed by 13.

 

The Romans got promised to also send all demigods and some were blessed.

 

But the most awesome thing that both camps got was a portal. From camp half blood to camp Jupiter. Everyone was excited to be able to constantly visit their new friends. Perci especially seeing as she didn't have to ask the gods to do any of this. It was an improvement on the god's side.

 

"And now we call forward Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Andrew Chase, Persephone Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Ramon Avilo Ramírez-Arellano ( A.N. gender-bent Reyna).

 

Those mentioned stepped into the middle of the throne room.

 

Bellona stepped forward, "Ramon Avilo Ramírez-Arellano, my son, you were part of the quest to bring back Athena's Parthenon, and you succeeded. For your good judgment, bravery, and strength. The Olympians have decided to make you a god..."

 

Everyone gasped.

 

"...but you will have to give away your praetor title to someone you find worthy. Do you accept this gracious gift?" Bellona said finishing her speech.

 

Ramon looked conflicted for a second then sighed and looked toward the council, "will I be able to counsel future praetors?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Then I accept this gracious gift." Everyone cheered, the Romans the loudest.

 

Ramon stepped back, Jason accepted. Piper accepted. Hazel and Frank denied with the wish to be free from their curses and to have a normal life, that was granted.

 

Then came Perci's turn.

 

Poseidon stood up from his throne, "perci I won't say any special words because you look ready to fall asleep..." everyone snickered, her face turned red and she gave a sheepish smile, keeping up the facade,"...but I want you to know that I love you and am very proud of you, my first demi god daughter."

 

Perci smiled happily, for once not faked, "Thanks, Dad!"

 

"My child we offer you godhood," Poseidon said hopefully.

 

Everyone watched Perci closely, she had a thinking look on her face. "It is an honor father..." Poseidon looked like he was going to transform her this instant. "...BUT I cannot accept it for I have a wish."

 

Poseidon deflated. Everyone was silent. Greeks waiting for the verdict. Romans shocked. Then the gods started complaining.

 

"Why wouldn't she accept it?"

 

"Why did I think this would happen?"

 

And many other things but the one that stood out for the Romans was, "Offered godhood twice? And she still declines."

 

The Romans were even more shocked. And the Greeks were laughing too hard to care since they expected this, and because of the gods childish complaining.

 

"Wait again?" Many of them called out. Once everybody quieted Zeus explained with a dramatic sigh. "She was already offered but she used this offer to ask us 4 things: to claim all demigod children by 13, to have cabins for minor gods, amnesty to the gods that betrayed us in the second war with Kronos, and to let peaceful Titans like Leto and Calypso out."

 

"Which you didn't." Perci inserts. Romans about to die from their shock, their respect for Perci as increased EXTREMELY. Zeus waves away Perci's comment and promises to do it after the meeting. Then asks what her wish is, of course after promising on the Styx to do it if it's within the power of the council

 

"To have hades and Hestia back on the council," she says nervously shifting from one foot to the other. Her face set. "Oh, and one more thing." The council looks at her questionably, Zeus angry. "Ermm... could I have a powdered donut from Tim Hortons? I've always wanted to try one but haven't really got the chance." Everyone stares at her shocked before more than half burst out laughing, Apollo with tears rolling down his cheeks waves his hand and the donut appears... WITH a Tim Horton's hot chocolate. Her face lighting up at the drink making a select few gods laugh harder.

 

Eventually, the council accepts, By the time they agreed Perci had already finished her drink and donut. Hestia waving away the cup. Suddenly two thrones come out of the ground.

 

One made out of seemingly fire, you can feel the hope radiating from it. shifting from one shape to another.

 

The other made out of obsidian, lined with skeleton bones, the throne has images on it, on one side is the Fields of Punishment, the middle the Fields of Asphodel, and on the third side closest to everyone is Elysium. 

 

Hestia runs up to her and gives Perci a big hug, whispering a million thank you's, she secretly blesses Perci, with only the one that was blessed noticing. She then runs up to her throne and becomes a giant child cuddling with a blanket. Hades just gives a nod when he sits down but you can see the extreme gratefulness and appreciation, he also blessed Perci secretly, Perci feeling her increase in power, probably because she is the first to be blessed.

 

Perci steppes back.

 

Then came Andrews turn, and with a few fancy words, he accepted practically drooling at the chance to become a god.

 

Everyone gasped and looked at Perci. Her expression was empty. She looked haunted. Before she lowered her head. Her faces shadowed

 

The entire council hesitantly stands up, Hestia on her throne, and start to chant,

 

από τη δύναμη του Ολυμπιακού Συμβουλίου δίνουμε στους ημίθεους που έχουν επιλέξει την κουκούλα του θεού, τους ελευθερώνουμε από τους δεσμούς της ηλικίας, αυξάνουμε τη δύναμή τους, οι μοίρες μπορούν να σας δώσουν ευγενικούς τομείς (from the power of the Olympic Council we give the demigods that have chosen god hood power, free them from the bonds of age, increase their strength, may the fates give you gracious domains)

 

Andrew, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Ramon start to glow, so bright even the gods can't look. Suddenly the glowing stops and the group appears looking the same except for the small glow.

 

The fates appear in front of the new immortals and in unison yell out.

 

"Jason grace son of Jupiter, minor god of flight."

 

"Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, minor goddess of true love and beauty.

 

"Andrew Chase son of Athena minor god of Architecture and daggers."

 

"Nico di Angelo son of Hades minor god of ghosts, shadows, and lies. Ghost king."

 

"Ramon Avilo Ramírez-Arellano son of Bellona minor god of Rome, Pegasus, and war."

 

Everyone clapped and cheered. The group was chatting and laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Female Percy Jackson betrayed story.
> 
> Fullish story on wattpad and quotev under the username: BlueCiffee

\-----•-----  
A goddess? And a warning from the fates?  
\-----•-----

 

"quiet." Everyone shuts up quickly. Ain't nobody that wants to get on the bad side of the fates.

 

"Persephone Jackson step forward." The new minor gods and goddesses stepped back. Perci put on a brave facade and walked up to the fates, though EXTREMELY nervous. "Daughter of Poseidon you have excelled everything that was thrown at you, you have passed all your tests still sane. We have waited for someone like you for centuries and you have been chosen. Kneel. Forgive us for any discomfort."

 

Perci quickly kneeled. Everyone was holding their breaths. Poseidon was holding his throne arms so hard his hand is white as snow, worried for his daughter.

 

They chanted something no one could understand, not even the gods.

 

Perci started to glow, almost immediately everyone had to turn away and even with closed eyes if the light got any brighter they would have all been blinded.

 

The glow all of a sudden stopped.

 

Perci was breath taking.

 

Her hair now had a blue tint to it, a large intricate snowflake pressed into the top of her bun. 4ish light Ice blue streaks in her hair.

 

her dress's skirt instead of green stripes now had dark blue stripes that also had little star look a likes sewn onto the dark blue part of her dress skirt, her bodice was dark blue with the stars sown in. She stood up and we saw that her shoes had changed from black converse to black ballet points with 2 thin strings wrapping around her legs up to half of her calf.

 

Then she turned around looking at her friends, more gasps.

 

Her eyes were dark blue with white specks, beautiful black eyelashes, and her lips a pale pink, overall her face was gorgeous, prettier than Aphrodite's. Perci's skin was slightly paler than a normal person. Her curves exquisite, most of the guys were drooling none more so than Andrew, even some girls drooled, cough* Aphrodite * cough* and others.

 

We were all shocked out of our reverie when she spun around and bowed to the fates, they yelled out together, "All hail Perci daughter of Poseidon goddess of winter, secrets, pain, and stars.   
The successor of the fates." More gasps.

 

They flashed out.

 

Perci put a hand on her mouth in shock, oh and her nail was painted dark blue except for the ring finger which had a snowflake painted on it. In addition to the silver locket she had, 2 simple silver bracelets that had snowflakes engraved into it, and a smaller necklace with 3-star charms

 

Poseidon jumped up and hugged his daughter.

 

This began a chain reaction.

 

Everyone started talking, congratulating, laughing, Perci had many hugs. Dionysus, Hermes, and Apollo started making things appear for a party. That was happening in an hour. Gods and goddesses were flashing away campers to Aphrodite Palace to change into beautiful dresses and suits.

 

3rd Pov:

 

The new goddess stood on the balcony staring at the stars, her domain. Though she did not have the job of the fates yet, she knew she was blessed by them. She had a feeling in her heart to await someone here. So she waited.

 

She heard a flash from behind her.

 

Perci didn't even turn around, all she responded with was a simple, "M'ladies."

 

Atropos spoke up, "we come to warn you of your destiny."

 

"Let the future take its course," continued Clotho. Finally, the young women turned around, hair strands billowing in the dust, her eyes in pain.

 

"It will destroy me won't it?" Her voice deathly cold, Perci's domains already influencing her.

 

The fates grimaced, "you will be painfully betrayed, prepare your heart, and don't lose yourself." They said in unison they're eyes betraying their worry and sorrow, for their adopted 'daughter'.

 

"It's alright, I will do what I must..." but both parties knew it was anything but that, Perci gave her famous trouble maker grin, "I'll make sure I leave in style." 

 

The fates sighed knowing there was nothing more they could do and flashed out.

 

Perci was about to turn back to staring at the sky when she went stiff, but continued her turn, "come out Apollo."

 

She heard Apollo walk out from behind the pillar he was eaves dropping behind and leaned on the railing. He looked at her worry evident in his eyes. "Lord Apollo what could I do for you?" Perci said with fake cheerfulness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Female Percy Jackson betrayed story.
> 
> Fullish story on wattpad and quotev under the username: BlueCiffee

\-----•-----  
Apollo's Thoughts  
\-----•-----

Apollos pov:

 

I was walking down a hallway, thinking --about my new daughter in England. Sigh. It will be extremely complicated to get her to America. She probably won't fit in with all the other demigo-

 

"-ou will be painfully betrayed, prepare your heart, and don't lose yourself." Three voice said in unison. I backpedaled behind a pillar.

 

Wait a second.

 

3 voices.

 

3 old women voices. The fates.

 

Stop thinking Apollo listen to the conversation.

 

"...ill do what I must..." that's Perci, wow! Amazing courage considering she just found out those she trusts will betray her, Perci said, "I'll make sure I leave in style." I could hear the smirk on her face. 

 

A big flash and I could no longer feel the presence of the fates.

 

I slowly started to walk away from Perci.

 

Yes, I almost made it.

 

So close to the corner.

 

So c l l l l l o O SS-

 

"Come out Apollo." 

 

Damn it! F%#€|¥ me! Why the F~€{*¥


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Female Percy Jackson betrayed story.
> 
> Fullish story on wattpad and quotev under the username: BlueCiffee

\-----•-----  
Godly Trial: Part 1  
\-----•-----

 

3rd pov:

 

A day went by, nothing happened.

 

A week? Nothing.

 

A month though? The demigods were giving her glares.

 

3 months, she was ignored by all of them, blamed for a death of a camper who died by a hellhound.

 

7 months, more deaths of campers, her friends were starting to give her the cold shoulder.

 

9 1/2 months she was being scorned and ridiculed. But she held herself together, not fighting back, not wanting to hurt them, once again her heart was being torn to shreds, dreams the only relief.

 

12 months since Perci became a god. she was called onto Olympus for her trial (more like dragged.)

 

Perci Pov:

 

I'm in the throne room wearing what I was when I became a goddess, Ironic right? because on this day I became a goddess.

The 14 Olympians sat in their thrones, arguing if I should live or die for my 'crimes'. I was thinking about camp. The only friends I had left were Katie, Miranda, the Stolls, Chris, and Clarrise. Frank and Hazel left camp to live a mortal life after they got married, so I'm not sure if they hate me or not. Piper and Jason hate me because of my 'crimes', Andrew and I haven't talked since he cheated on me only short polite conversations but he also hates me, we found out Leo isn't dead and is exploring the world with Calypso, so he doesn't know at all about this. Thalia is siding with her mistress, and I haven't seen Nico since he became a god, he did Iris message me once

 

Back to the story, 

 

Accusations were being thrown around, 

 

"She killed 7 demigods," which was contradicted by,

 

"There's no proof!"

 

"That was my daughter who she killed!"

 

"Again there is no proof!"

 

That's how it went back and forth. Forth and back. Back and forth. Two sides, the one against me, Zeus, Athena, Artemis,  and Aphrodite. The ones with me, Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, Poseidon. a few who were staying neutral like Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Hera. (Hermes and Demeter were threatened by Zeus, but so was everyone else on my side! They could have stuck with me...)

 

Hestia and Hades, are with me too but since they haven't been on the council for two years or more, they can't be part of any super important votes. Apparently, that's a 'rule'.

 

I was being tried for killing 7 demigods. 7! I tried telling them that I hadn't but they wouldn't listen, I even tried swearing on the Styx but that got drowned out by those who wanted me dead.

 

The only one on my side that could try to convince them was Apollo and my dad, because well it's normal for them to talk. But if any of the others gave a damn about me? Zeus would think they are trying to overthrow him.

 

But I could see all of them wanting to do something more.

 

You know what sucks even more? That I know Hermes and Demeter think I'm innocent. They just can't say anything because Zeus would throw them off the council. Then Demeter froze. Styx.

 

The others noticed it too and opened a mind link.

 

'I'm guessing he's threatening her.' Apollo.

 

'Probably, listen Perci if things go downhill we'll make sure you get out of here alive.' Dionysus. His facade of being well... him, is fake and once he lets you through, he's a sweet gentleman (looks handsome to when he isn't in his super annoying sleepy drunk bastard god form, but rather sweet gentlemen form.)

 

Everyone who was with me agreed with Dionysus in varying ways.

 

All of a sudden I threw out a word, 'Alaska.'

 

'What?' Everyone chorused.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Female Percy Jackson betrayed story.
> 
> Fullish story on wattpad and quotev under the username: BlueCiffee

\-----•-----  
Godly Chapter: Part 2  
\-----•-----

 

I started rambling, 'I'm the goddess of winter right? So either I go to Alaska and be a mortal, or I can go to the North or South Pole. That's out of the Olympians domain! Like, imagine I could go live with penguins and polar bears. It would be awesome!'

 

The mind link was silent.

 

Then I heard a quiet voice, 'Are-are you sure?'

 

I smiled slightly at his concern, 'Yes dad I would be fine, if Zeus wins this vote, I'll go into isolation for a little bit,  I'll catch up on all the paper work the fates are giving me, and work on my powers.'

 

'Paperwork?'

 

'I think this would work.'

 

"Wait the fates do paper work?"

 

'It's a good idea Poseidon, it'll save your daughter. And Zeus won't be able to reach her there.' Hades interjected. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you hades and Hestia were also in this mind link.

 

'But then no one will!' Poseidon yelled out in our heads. I could feel how scared he was, his first demi god daughter was on the executioner's block.

 

I soothingly gave him a mental hug, 'dad... sh it's alright.' He was crying silently in his head, 'I'll contact you every now and then, I'll even visit if it's safe, and if die well I'll just reform again.'

 

'B-but I..."

 

Hestia mentally came over and helped me calm him down (again mentally, she didn't actually walk over). I had a thought, 'Hey Olympians?'

 

'Ya?'

 

'Yes, prissy?'

 

'What?'

 

'Yes?'

 

I took a deep breath and mentally smiled, 'I feel like I'm Elsa, I'm going to sing let it go when building my castle.'

 

No sound in our heads, everybody was quiet in the throne room realizing a lot of gods and I weren't paying attention, Demeter still rigid, Zeus staring at her.

 

Apollo and Hades burst out laughing. Their laughter vibrating through the throne room.

 

The rest of the mind link group was looking constipated trying to hold back laughter. The Laughing finally calmed down after the mind link club joined in for a little bit.

 

Everyone but the mind linked gods and goddesses were looking at Hades like he had grown a second head.

 

Hades just looked around before simply stating, "the dead laugh too for your information." Dead serious. Dad and I were quietly chuckling. 

 

Everyone looked at me. Demeter wasn't rigid anymore but looked like she was super guilty and would probably prefer to go dig a hole and die in it than what she was about to do.

 

I caressed her mind walls, and she opened it a little, I continued to run my hands over the wall before whispering, 'Zeus is an ass."

 

I quickly pulled back to my head to see Zeus calling a vote, "All in favor that Perci Jackson should be sentenced to death?"

 

Zeus's, Athena's, and Artemis's shot up, I'm pretty sure Artemis hates me because she saw that I wasn't a maiden, probably never looked 'WHY' I wasn't a maiden.

 

Aphrodite raised their hands after a few second.  

 

Zeus turned his glare from me to Demeter. And with an extremely guilt ridden face, she hesitantly raised her hand.

 

5:4

 

I lost the vote.

 

Dad was pale and I told everyone who voted for me plus Hades, Hestia. 'Remember don't start a war over me. You have remained loyal to me and for that, I owe you a great debt, for the few who believe I am innocent, I will not turn against Olympus.'

 

Those in the mind link looked extremely grateful.

 

And then I turned to Zeus, "drama queen," a few snickers at that, "Today I have lost an uncle," I looked at all those who either voted against me or stayed neutral (not including Hades and Hestia), "And many other cousins, and Aunts." Some flinched. Ha. 

 

I quickly shut my eyes. Whispering the ancient language of stars. not even Artemis would be able to decipher these words. I figured out some stuff about being a Goddess in the last year, not much but some is better than nothing at all.

 

3rd Pov:

 

A bright light glowed in the throne room, so bright the Olympians had to look away, and when the light disappeared Perci was gone. No one noticing the young goddess hiding in the shadows, a smirk on her face, and no one noticed Lord Hades teleporting her into his palace in the underworld. Gods and Goddesses flashing away. Those who voted for Perci planning to meet up in  Fun fact: Zeus was yelling at the gods to go out and search for Perci.

A.N. I forgot to do this earlier. I don't own Elsa or Ice castles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Female Percy Jackson betrayed story.
> 
> Fullish story on wattpad and quotev under the username: BlueCiffee

\-----•-----  
Goodbye Perci and angry Olympians  
\-----•-----

3rd Pov:

A dark castle.

In a dark world.

Where you can hear the screams of the damned.

Where skeletons, ghosts, and monsters roam.

Guess where?

Hades's palace in the underworld. Explained with a dramatic flair.

A collection of gods and goddesses were in the throne room.

Surrounding the youngest.

"Perci..." Poseidon said sniffling.

The goddess of winter, Stars, Pain, and Secrets smiled and gave her father a hug. She had a beautiful black dress with stars on, Perci's hair had changed colour on the ends, making her hair look like stars and winter at the same time on the tips of it. She had a black cloak on, the cape part stopping at her knees. She was also wearing flats, her skin even more pale, and eyes vibrantly glowing with stars and power. Perci had a black messenger back that had an infinite amount of space in it on her shoulder, her jewellery invisible, (she figured that out a couple months before the trial.) 

Perci hugged her father, as he shook lightly, "shhh, dad it's gonna be alright. I'll be fine, you did the best you could for me. I love you 'kay?" She said soothingly, even if she was currently freaking out on the inside, the only two gods noticing (Ares and Apollo) and a third one suspecting (Dionysus).

Her father nodded probably not trusting himself to talk, he stepped back, letting the others have a chance to say goodbye.

Ares stepped forward and cleared his throat, "don't die prissy, when we clear your name, I want to be able to beat you to a bloody pulp." He said holding out his hand.

"You sure it won't be the other way around." I snarked with a slightly insane grin, shaking his hand with a strong grip. Both of us trying to crush the others hand in the short amount of time a handshake lasts.

He smirks and steps back, nodding, respect shining in his eyes, (And worry but Perci and the Narrator are going to zip their mouths shut and pretend they didn't notice.)

Next Hades and Dionysus step forward, "don't die Perci." Dionysus says with a slight drawl. Hades saying a similar statement but holding up his 'I have no emotions and might be evil' facade, but everyone knows he truly cares for his niece.

Perci stands mouth hanging open in shock after she registered what god of wine said, "you-you said my na-name right!" She stutters out to Dionysus. 

"I did, don't hurt your brain thinking about it."

"Do you spend your nights thinking up names close to the campers real one?" Perci says trying to cover up her shock with a sarcastic comment.

"No, I do not."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Maybe?" He says with an amused tone and steps back with Hades, not before Perci gives Hades a mental hug.

Perci shakes her head in amusement, taking a second to regain her composure.

Apollo takes a step forward and pulls Perci into a hug, whispering lowly and seriously so only Perci hears. "I told you, I'm backing you all the way."

Perci gives an appreciative nod when he lets go. He steps back with a cheeky smile, quickly putting up his facade.

Last is Hestia,

"Hestia thank-" she jumps into my arms hugging me. Almost to the point of suffocation, I can feel her using her domain to give me hope.

She pulls back and gives me an excepting look. I smile widely, "yes yes once I'm settled I'll let you guys visit, of course, that's after I figure out how to make sure you don't freeze to death, so maybe 2 years? 5 at max?"

Hestia nods after giving me a glare when I said 5 years, and once my father hugs me again Hades flashes us to the borderline of Antarctica, the home of the penguins (I prefer penguins over bears.) Fun fact, hades flashed us since he is technically not going through the air but the ground so Zeus doesn't notice everyone who took my side was in one area. 

It was nighttime where I had recently found out I felt strongest, the sky was clear. It was beautiful thousands upon thousands of stars covered the sky creating an extraordinarily beautiful scene. A little bit of pride bubbled up in me.

I walk across the border and instantly feel my powers dimming.

Antarctica is like Alaska for the gods, not for me though. Since first of all, it's practically my domain ('cuz like winter and stars and stuff.) Second, I'm quite powerful so I can withstand the atmosphere. Third, it isn't Alaska, also there used to be a god of Antarctica. He faded sadly, but before he faded he used all of his remaining power to cast a spell on the north and South Pole to protect it. And apparently, the spell likes me. That's the best I can explain Antartica, It's quite confusing, so please don't ask.

With one last look back.

I saw those who I trusted and loved, all with a grim expression on their faces. 

I gave a small sincere smile before I turned around and fled into the night, not before pulling up my black hood. My cloak billowing behind me.

I will return.

 

3rd pov:

 

The Olympians watched as the young goddess stepped into Antarctica, instantly she disappeared from their magical and mental senses, the Olympians only able to see her with their physical eyes. 

It was like she never existed, all magical trace of her disappeared, no one will be able to track her now. (Have fun Artemis [>: )] you ain't gonna find her.)

They watched as she turned around and inspected their faces, then gave the first sincere smile since she found out she was a demigod. In that smile, they saw the sadness, the anger at being betrayed, but also the happiness to know that they all cared for her, and the brokenness after all the fates have put her through.

Oh right. The fates also visited saying that since Perci became their heir, they had no power over her... Now evil and goodness, the deities themselves ruled over her life, (A.N. They are just the very first beings, stronger than Chaos).

And with one last look, she turned away from the Olympians she loved and trusted, and ran.

Ran with her black cloak billowing behind her.

A silent promise rang through the air.

She would return.

And when she was no more, Hades flashed them back to the underworld.

At different times the Immortals flashed away, no one talked or said a word, sadness hung in the air.

Poseidon to Atlantis.

Ares and Apollo to their palaces on Olympus.

Hades just left the room, going to work on paperwork.

Hestia to the throne rooms hearth, she would've gone to Camp Half-Bloods hearth, but they were currently celebrating Perci being found guilty. And Hestia wasn't sure she would be able to not kill one of the campers, or give the camper severe 3rd-degree burns. But she promised to herself if Dionysus got mad she would back him up, but also make sure he didn't kill a camper or Chiron... Dionysus was really mad at him for believing the lies of all the other campers.

Dionysus returned to the camp to see it celebrating, both Greeks and Romans there. The only ones who hadn't betrayed Perci stood apart from the rest of the crowd sadness on their faces, Katie had tears on her face, Travis holding her in a hug (Tratie beginning right here.) Some of the Hermes, Demeter, Apollo and Ares cabins also were with them trying to comfort their friends and leaders. He scowled at the party and was about to retreat into the big house when he heard a toast.

"To the Olympians, so that they find the traitorous bitch quickly and give her the painful death she deserves!" Romans and Greeks alike cheered And clinked their drinks. Clarisse had an enraged look on her face, it took a couple of her brothers (who didn't betray Perci) to hold her back from killing the campers and Romans. Even then they were struggling to hold her back.

The rest of the largish group who didn't betray Perci also looked EXTREMELY angry. But none more so then Dionysus, Hestia, and Poseidon. The water was angry, but Poseidon did not come, only the big waves showing that he was just holding back from killing the party goers. Only the group that didn't betray Perci noticing this.

Hestia... well Hestia was maaddddd. The hearth where the main party was around exploded 15 ft high. Screams were heard all around. As people rushed to get away from the hearth. The heat overwhelming. Hestia was in the center floating off the ground in her 12-year-old form, eyes glowing (A.N. like the Avatar sort of but instead of wind, it was fire.)

People tried to get away forgetting about the party but vines would trip them or grab their feet and hold them down, Dionysus was angry, his eyes glowing purple with madness, a thin purple reddish mist swirled around him. "You dare insult the heroine who saved all your lives? Perci is the reason you are all alive! She is innocent! She never killed my son or any other demigods!" He yelled with barely controlled anger, no longer being able to hold back.

The 'didn't betray Perci' group had their mouths open in shock. One, Dionysus freaked out about Perci. Two, he said Perci's name right. Three, he believed she was innocent, even when Perci was accused 'guilty' of killing his only son, Pollux.

Hestia also decided to speak up, "your heroine was innocent, she has had such a hard life but she continued to fight! She never gave up! Perci's reasoning being 'if I am the leader, then no one else has to suffer!" Hestia yelled, her expression livid. Then it changed to absolute seriousness and with a whisper, she said, "Those who betrayed Perci will never find a safe place in the hearth, will never find true hope, and this hearth will not light up again until Perci comes back as herself, not as another person, but herself." Everyone gasped.

And as suddenly as it started, all the vines disappeared, the hearth was put out, Hestia and Dionysus disappeared in a flash. And the waves calmed down.

The campers and Romans who betrayed Perci started to clean up the mess, no one in the mood of partying anymore.

The group who didn't betray Perci stood off to the side still mulling over what happened. Most looking shocked. All of them happy some Gods believed Perci was innocent...


	9. Extra Important

Hi!  
  
If you guys have liked this story so far, _**please head to my account on[ Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BlueCiffee)**_where I will continue to update this story and others!   
  
Sorry about any inconvenience this may cause to you guys, but its really hard to update on two platforms, thanks for reading, and hope to see you on Wattpad!  
  
Thanks,

BlueCiffee


End file.
